Serious Misunderstanding
by Desu12467
Summary: Zetsu go's crazy and eats Pein than blaims it on Tobi! Konan and the others plan to kill Tobi but it starts to go horribly wrong!


Serious Misunderstanding

**Serious Misunderstanding**

A/N My first fanfic and in my opinion Im not that good of a writer…but I hope you like it (:

Starring the Akatsuki!!

Chap. 1

Zetsu was walking down the hall. He had just realized how hungry he was and noticed Pein walking by. Zetsu began to sweat and decided that he should sit down. He found a bench and sat down, but Pein sat down right next to him.

"Hey Zetsu, get done with that mission yet?" he asked

"Yah…wait are you talking about the one to eat the body of that guy who found out our newest member was the idiot, Tobi?" Zetsu asked nervously

"Mmhmm." Pein answered

"Yah. But it wa-"

Zetsu was in his room. Realizing how he was no longer hungry he started to walk out when he heard a crunch. He looked down and saw that he was surrounded by bones and a few rings. _I must have blacked out for a bit._ He thought. All of a sudden he realized that the bones were Pein's!

"Gah!! oh what am I gonna do now tha-"

"Zetsu!? What the hell happened here?!" Konan asked with everyone behind her

"Well-um-er-erm-erm…… Tha-….Tobi did it!!" Zetsu yelled

"Wha?" said Tobi (he hadn't been paying attention at all)

That night Tobi was asleep and the other Akatsuki members were planning on how to kill him. It needed to look like an accident or the Hell God would be angry. That morning Tobi was walking around a corner to his room and he tripped a wire.

"OOOH!! Shiny circle!!" Tobi yelled when he saw a penny (sigh so innocent)

Five kunai went flying from the ceiling and missed Tobi by less than an inch! Sadly…they hit Kakuzu and thay each hit one of his five hearts. Funny how they were each aimed just right to hit Kakuzu if they missed (not intended by Akastuki). Black blood spattered all over the walls. Tobi walked out whistling and flicking the penny up into the air over and over again.

"FUCK!!" Hidan yelled "Now who will sew my limbs back on?"

"ARGH!! What's the possibility of each kunai hitting each heart?!" Konan yelled slapping her forehead

"You should comfort me." Said Hidan looking at Konan expectantly

"I'm not, repeat NOT!! Having sex with you. My heart belongs to our deceased leader." Konan told Hidan glaring at him

"Please…" Hidan asked

"NO, NO, NO, NO and NO!! I refuse to go to your dark very creepy cultist room and get in bed with you!!"

"you're a real bitch you know that? A real sexy bitch!" Hidan said with a dazed look in his eyes as they began to sweep over Konan's body.

Konan ran over to Deidara and said, "Help me! I think Hidans gotten drunk over my hotness!"

"WOW! And I thought that was impossible!" Deidara exclaimed

"I know! I thought it was impossible for him to love anyone!"

"NO! I meant for anyone to think you were hot!"

"Hey, just to let you know Leader-sama thought I was very hot!"

"Yeah, he got you in bed so many times that you were dizzy for a month."

"Well you know what? Tha- well you have a point, it was Pein and I always thought a lot of stuff turned him on… even you-before he found out you were a boy."

"WOAH, NOT COOL!"

Konan and Deidara walked away after much arguing with Hidan trailing behind staring at Konan's ass (eventually he got a huge slap to the face and left her alone for the remainder of the day). That night while Tobi was asleep, Kisame made an attempt to eat Tobi, but than Tobi woke up and saw Kisame's silhouette with the Shark Skin crossing ove his back parallel to the ground and made him look like a big mutant insect and Tobi thought it was a big bug!

"AHHHHH, BIG BUG!" Tobi yelled

"wait a minute!" Kisame yelled

Tobi ran and grabbed a katana from the wall and began to hack at Kisame! Kisame dodged all the hits except for one which beheaded Kisame!! Blood spurted from Kisames neck as his head fell from his shoulders and landed at Tobi's feat.

"Gah! Big, dead bug in Tobi's room!" Tobi dropped the sword and ran away.

Tobi came back with a trash bag and put kisame's body in it, through it in the trash and went back to bed. Itachi was watching the whole thing with the other Akatsuki members.

"SHIT! NOW WHO WIL BE MY HALF SHARK HALF HUMAN BODY GUARD!!" Itachi yelled

"God its gonna be heard to get Tobi off this Earth" said Konan "We gotta plan more…."

A/N My first fanfic please review but don't bring hell with you


End file.
